guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Reaping
"There are currently no skills that use Soul Reaping; any weapon or armor mods that involve Soul Reaping casting cost or recharge will have no real effect." With the release of factions, this is no longer true. Some new skills are linked to soul reaping. Factions Soul Reaping Because of the fact that Soul Reaping gained skills and the fact that there is alot of Binding Ritual use in Factions (As seen in Preview event) that it should be noted it's consitered slightly more 'useful' in the Factions Campain. :How does it differ from the fact that Prophecies have Nature Rituals? In any case, the usefulness of this attribute is not related to "Associated Skills". -PanSola 06:47, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::Nature rituals aren't constantly spammed like many Ritualist ones are. Ritualist have many rituals which die after a short amount of time due to taking damage for use. And Ritualist have many skills which speed up the recharge of rituals allowing them to create them more often. And there are many skills now that end rituals pre-maturely which can yield in more beneficial energy and healing. All of these reasons are besides the fact that Rangers got more rituals aswell. | Chuiu 07:48, 18 April 2006 (CDT) one quick question...does soul reaping round up at 11 soul reaping, or round down...i.e., do you get 6 or 5 energy? :Down. Updated the article. --68.142.14.19 03:28, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Revert I challenge that the older edit has better "grammer sic and flow." The original first sentence contains a comma splice. The second is outright awkward by starting with "for soul reaping it does not matter..." because the article is discussing only SR and not contrasting SR with anything else. Even if it were, it would be missing a comma. The phrase "allied to you or an enemy" is also clumsy since it carries an implication of "you" and your "enemy" being singular. Aside from fixing these issues, my edit added additional information and removed the "recent patch" reference. --68.142.14.19 04:23, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :Lacking input, re-reverting tomorrow. --68.142.14.19 23:46, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::Alright, the Nazi is here. What's the issue at hand? GrammarNazi 22:33, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::: (looks at the date, hangs head in shame)...ignore that.GrammarNazi 22:35, 6 March 2007 (CST) NERFED now useless, useless useless useless, the reason it was so godd was beause most necros (BiPs) had enemys dying simultaneously, whup de doo, A net, welcome to complaint city :Once again it is a change to reflect PvP and not PvE. Even in AB you will never approach the same number of bodies hitting the floor as anywhere in PvE...so I'm sure Soul Reaping for PvP Necros is not much affeted. But in PvE where you can get energy gains of more than +100 in 10 seconds, Soul Reaping is now woefully underpowered as a primary attribute and source of energy management...a lot of old builds go out the window now... :Why couldn't they have just toned down the Soul Reaping skills instead of messing with the attribute itself? It's like if they suddenly decided to make Strength only take effect on non-skill attacks, rather than nerfing Warrior attack skills. Or if they made Spawning Power only affect Ritualist Spirits. Or Expertise no longer affecting any non-Ranger skills...etc. (T/ ) 17:14, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's not the skills that made Soul Reaping powerful, it was the innate effect. The old Soul Reaping was pretty much a limitless font of Energy provided you had enough deaths going on (which is easy to do with minions). Too bad...I never got around to playing a Necro, and now it's too late. Arshay Duskbrow 18:25, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well, Minions/Spirits only give half Soul Reaping, rounded down...maybe if they removed that entirely it would be a more balanced approach than "every 5 seconds" crap. (T/ ) 18:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeh, some people had better suggestions than one-boost-every-5-seconds (namely SR providing +1..3 mana regen for 1..5 seconds per death... still powerful, less abusable). -Auron 18:30, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Official statement: 'Soul Reaping's synergy with Spirits and minions opened up a lot of builds that simply never ran out of power. Spirits still provide half Energy, and with Soul Reaping's Energy gain limited, a player death will now provide more net Energy, which we believe will help Soul Reaping get closer to its intended function.' -- Nytemyre 18:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Lolz, and if two Spirits/Minions die, and then a player dies in 5 seconds, you gain nothing! So smart ANet! (T/ ) 19:04, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::My hands keep balling into fists of their own accord whenever this topic comes up, this is absolute GARBAGE. If people were abusing minions and spirits so badly in PvP, then cut the energy gain from that. You can't infinitely generate minions non-stop since there's a limited source of bodies to use, and a cap. Probably just negating energy from spirits would have fixed it. Every 5 seconds is enough to make me do the impossible: Hate my bloody necromancer. -Gildan Bladeborn 19:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::On the "plus" side, this finally gives Necromancers a very good reason to carry Signet of Lost Souls and even Reaper's Mark. Sigh...No more can you say "Energy problems on a Necromancer? Lol!" (T/ ) 19:38, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::The solution I would've gone with is making half the energy gain regeneration and half the energy gain instant. -- Gordon Ecker 20:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Wow... I hadn't played my necro much since the factions changes and heroes could mm, but this... wow... this makes me want to play that character not at ALL. GAh. Cyrogenic 21:15, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :the simplest solution would be to remove soul reaping from minions and spirits entirly. this makes necromancer a pretty much dead class, at least as far as PvE is concerned. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:20, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Ouch, this change is brutal. DKS01 21:25, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Personally, I think this is ill-advised. This is a sweeping, fundamental change to a core profession and the way it has always played. Necromancers always have been a powerful, versatile and feared profession, but never excessively powerful (IMHO), and I feel like ANet is trying to fix something that wasn't especially broken. I hope they will think about this some more and either reconsider or find a better solution, because this is a serious shift in the bedrock dynamics of the game. Arshay Duskbrow 23:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ---- now useless, useless useless useless, the reason it was so godd was beause most necros (BiPs) had enemys dying simultaneously, whup de doo, A net, welcome to complaint city - it is not useless...calm down - Chrisworld 00:01, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ---- honestly... i am not even sure i understand the way it works now...does it mean, every 5 seconds you SR from anything that has died within the previous 5 seconds? like, if SR happens at 00:01:00, then between 00:01:00 and 00:01:05 there are 5 deaths, does it then trigger SR 5 times at 00:01:05? or does it only mean deaths that occur at the instant SR triggers? what is the window? Vanessa 00:18, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :I believe what it means is that when you receive energy from SR, you must wait 5 seconds before receiving more energy. If something else dies before those 5 seconds expire, you get nothing. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 01:00, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::so that means a necro can only SR once per 5 seconds!!!??!? WTF anet!!! why break the class just to make the PVP people happy??! (and dont anyone gimme crap about "just bring some e management skills"...the whole POINT of the necro class is that soul reaping IS the e managment!!) i will be so furious if this change stays permanent!!! >:( Vanessa 01:05, 6 April 2007 (CDT)